wings_of_firefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Prophezeiung der Drachen (Schrift)
Die Prophezeiung der Drachen (Original: The Dragonet Prophecy) war eine Prophezeiung, welche den Krieg über den Thron der Sandflügler beenden sollte. In Die Insel der Nachtflügler stellte sich heraus, dass die Prophezieung gar nicht echt war sondern von Morrowseer und Queen Battlewinner erfunden wurde, damit Prinzessin Blister Königin wird. Obwohl sie nicht echt war, erfüllte sich die Prophezeiung schließlich doch. Die Prophezeiung Wenn der Krieg getobt hat zwanzig Jahr, werden die Drachlinge kommen. Wenn das Land gepeinigt wird von Blut und Gefahr, werden die Drachlinge kommen. Die Schwingen des Meeres im Ei vom dunkelsten Blau. Die Schwingen der Nacht gebracht aus nebligem Grau. Das größte Ei hoch oben auf dem Berg gelegen, wird Dir die Schwingen des Himmels geben. Die Schwingen der Erde haben im Sumpf geruht, in einem Ei so rot wie Drachenblut. Und gut versteckt vor den Königinnen im Zwist, wartet das Ei mit den Schwingen des Sandes dort, wo es ist. Blister, Blaze und Burn, drei Königinnen gar, zwei werden sterben und eine wird gewahr, dass sie erlangt die Schwingen des Feuers, wenn sie sich fügt einem Schicksal gar teuer. Fünf Eier, geschlüpft in der hellsten Nacht, fünf Drachlinge, geboren zu enden die Schlacht. Dunkelheit steigt auf und bringt das Licht mit Macht. Die Drachlinge kommen... Die Prophezeiung (Original) When the war has lasted twenty years... the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears... the dragonets will come. Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue Wings of night shall come to you. The largest egg in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen. Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of wings of fire. Five eggs to hatch on brightest night, Five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming... Interpretation Diese Interpretation beruht auf den Informationen aus den jeweiligen Büchern. Wenn der Krieg getobt hat zwanzig Jahr, werden die Drachlinge kommen. Wenn das Land gepeinigt wird von Blut und Gefahr, werden die Drachlinge kommen. *'Interpretation:' 20 Jahre nach Beginn des Krieges, sollen die Drachlinge der Vorhersehung schlüpfen Die Schwingen des Meeres im Ei vom dunkelsten Blau. Die Schwingen der Nacht gebracht aus nebligem Grau. Das größte Ei hoch oben auf dem Berg gelegen, wird Dir die Schwingen des Himmels geben. Die Schwingen der Erde haben im Sumpf geruht, in einem Ei so rot wie Drachenblut. Und gut versteckt vor den Königinnen im Zwist, wartet das Ei mit den Schwingen des Sandes dort, wo es ist. *'Interpretation:' gibt jeweils den Ort an, an dem das Ei der Drachlinge gefunden wird. Ausnahme ist das Ei des Himmels, da dieses von Prinzessin Burn zerstört wird. Stattdessen wird ein Ei der Regenflügler verwendet. Blister, Blaze und Burn, drei Königinnen gar, zwei werden sterben und eine wird gewahr, dass sie erlangt die Schwingen des Feuers, wenn sie sich fügt einem Schicksal gar teuer. *'Interpretation:' Grundsätzlich hatten Queen Battlewinner und Morrowseer vorhergesehen, dass ihre Verbündete Prinzessin Blister Königin wird, und die anderen beiden Prinzessinnen sterben. Die Prophezeiung "erfüllte" sich jedoch insofern, dass Prinzessin Burn von einer Schlange getötet wird, und Blister vom Onyx-Auge vernichtet wird. Die überlebende Tochter von Königin Oasis war somit Ex-Prinzessin Blaze, welche den Thron freiwillig aufgab und Queen Thorn als ihre neue Königin akzeptierte. Fünf Eier, geschlüpft in der hellsten Nacht, fünf Drachlinge, geboren zu enden die Schlacht. Dunkelheit steigt auf und bringt das Licht mit Macht. Die Drachlinge kommen... *'Interpretation:' Die "hellste Nacht" ist jene Nacht mit drei Monden, an der alle fünf Drachlinge der Vorhersehung geschlüft sind. Die Zeile "Dunkelheit steigt auf und bringt das Licht mit Macht", war von Morrowseer und Battlewinner so gedacht, dass die Nachtflügler in das Rainforest Kingdom ziehen und Macht erlangen, mithilfe von Blister. Erfüllt hat sich die Prophezeiung insofern, dass die Sandflügler eine neue Königin hatten, die Jade Mountain Academy gegründet wurde, um die Drachenstämme zusammenzubringen und weitere Kriege zu verhindern. Sonstiges Siehe auch *Drachlinge der Vorhersehung *Ersatzdrachlinge der Vorhersehung Quellen Kategorie:Prophezeiung